Turns Out You Still Love Me
by Yui Mori
Summary: Sasuke, kenapa kamu lakukan semua ini padaku? Apa salahku? Kenapa kamu bersama wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuanku? Aku menyesal mempunyai kekasih sepertimu! Aku benci melihatmu lagi!  NaruSaku opening, SasuSaku ending! Chpter terakhir/R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Maybe Typo

Title: Turns Out You Still Love Me

Author By: Yui Mori

Summary:

_Sasuke, kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku? Apa salahku? Kenapa kamu bersama wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuanku? Aku menyesal mempunyai kekasih sepertimu! Aku benci melihatmu lagi!_

_Diam! Aku sudah muak melihatmu yang terus-menerus miskin. Aku ingin menjadi kaya!_

NaruSaku opening and SasuSaku ending!

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

Chapter 1

Apa yang terjadi denganku? Mataku membengkak, seakan aku menangis dan menderita. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Ah, aku baru ingat laki-laki bangsat itu telah menghancurkan hatiku! Sasuke Uchiha, kenapa kau tega melakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa kau bersama dengan 3 wanita lain? Aku benci melihatmu lagi!

Perkenalkan Namaku Sakura Haruno, SMA kelas XI. mungkin aku adalah perempuan yang tidak berguna di bumi ini. Miskin, menyendiri, dan tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa. Kenapa aku bisa begitu? Yah begitulah, aku tidak tahu asalku dari mana, dan akupun tidak tau siapa orang tuaku. Aku terbuang, kenapa orang tuaku tega melakukan semua ini padaku!

Hujan yang indah, tapi sedikitpun aku tidak bergerak dari selimutku. Aku melanjutkan tidurku dengan tangisan yang menimpa dihatiku saat ini. Hidupku tambah berantakan saja, kenapa hubunganku dengan Sasuke berakhir dengan benci! Sasuke, aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku tahu kau juga pasti mencintaiku. Tapi kau sangat gila. Mencari wanita yang bertubuh sexi, dan mempunyai banyak harta. Ah, aku kecewa denganmu Sasuke.

Kring, kring, kring...

Jamku berbunyi untuk membangunkan aku dalam tidurku. Akupun segera bergerak dengan malas-malasan. Uh, hari Selasa. Hari yang paling aku benci, karena hari itu aku didapatkan di tong sampah, hari itu aku dikeluarkan dari pekerjaanku, dan hari itu dimana hari hubungan aku dan Sasuke berakhir. Sungguh menyebalkan, sebentar apalagi yang akan menimpaku?

''Hoaammbb.. Ck, hari selasa!'' Aku bangun dari tidurku dan langsung mengomel. Aku melihat jamku, ternyata sudah jam 08.20. Aku bergegas dengan sangat cepat karena waktuku tinggal 10 menit lagi untuk ke sekolahku.

Aku tinggal disebuah rumah sederhana dan bisa dibilang lumayan kecil. oh iya, aku tinggal bersama bibi yang mendapatku di tong sampah namanya Tsunade. Aku merasa kasihan padanya, karena semakin lama semakin dia beranjak tua dan sakit-sakitan. Aku berpikir, bagaimana nasibku jika dia sudah tiada? Sungguh, aku adalah salah satu wanita yang sangat malang.

Setelah aku mandi, memakai baju seragam sekolahku, dan menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahku. Aku segera berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, sebenarnya ini ke 7 kalinya aku berjalan kaki. Karena hari-hari Sebelumnya aku digonceng sepeda dan Sasuke yang membawanya. Aku selalu berpikir kapan aku dan Sasuke akan melakukan ini lagi.

''Sakura!'' Panggil seseorang dengan suara cemprengnya. Naruto, dia adalah sahabatku yang paling baik dan sangat perhatian padaku. Mungkinkah dia suka padaku? Aku juga tidak tahu.

''Ah, Naruto!'' Kataku lagi.

''Hehehe, pergi sekolah bareng yuk!'' Ajak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

''Iya, ayo!'' Kataku.

Aku dan Naruto akhirnya bersama-sama ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Naruto adalah laki-laki yang selalu menjagaku, dan selalu perhatian pada orang lain, tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah: Kenapa belum ada satu saja perempuan yang menyukai Naruto?

Setelah bercakap-cakap di jalan tanpa kami sadari, kami telah sampai di sekolah. Oh iya, Naruto adalah Laki-laki yang sama sepertiku. sederhana, tapi dia masih mempunyai orang tua. Jadi bisa dibilang kehidupan dia lebih sempurna daripada aku.

''Ah, sudah sampai ternyata. Ayo Sakura, kita ke kelas!'' Ajak Naruto lalu menarik tanganku.

''Eh, iya!'' Akupun mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Setelah sampai dikelas aku bertemu Sasuke dengan sikap dinginnya. Aku hanya cuek ketika melihatnya. Dia menatapku dengan bosan. Dan segera pergi, akupun melihatnya dengan jengkel. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengagetkanku.

''Hei, Sakura!'' Panggil Naruto sambil menepuk pundakku, membuat aku kaget.

''Eh.. Iya ada apa?'' Tanyaku.

''Kau masih belum baikkan dengan Sasuke?'' Tanyanya lagi.

''Mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi Naruto!'' Jawabku.

''Kenapa bisa begitu? Mungkin saja bisa kok!''

''Entahlah Naruto!''

Flashback:

Aku sangat senang hari ini, aku akan membuat kejutan buat Sasuke tersayang. Aku akan mendatangi rumahnya dengan membuat sebuah makanan favoritnya, Nasi Goreng dengan ekstra tomat. Aku juga memakai baju yang sangat cantik untuk sedikit menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Akupun berangkat sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi di jalan dan membawa sebuah ranjang makanan. Setelah sampai di rumah Sasuke, aku tidak mau mengetok pintu rumahnya, Akukan mau membuat kejutan untuknya. Aku segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ceklek..

Setelah membuka pintu rumah Sasuke, mataku membulat dan sangat kaget setengah mati. Aku merasa tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang sangat menyakiti perasaanku. Sasuke dikelilingi 3 orang wanita yang sedang merayunya. Sasuke cuma mengipas-ngipas uang ke mukanya sambil tertawa senang. Aku kaget lalu menjatuhkan makanan yang kubuatkan untuk Sasuke. Akupun menangis lalu meneriaki Sasuke.

''Sasuke, kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini padaku? Apa salahku? Kenapa kamu bersama wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuanku? Aku menyesal mempunyai kekasih sepertimu! Aku benci melihatmu lagi!

Dia membalas ucapanku dengan kasar, dan hampir membuatku menjatuhkan air mata.

''Diam! Aku sudah muak melihatmu yang terus-menerus miskin. Aku ingin menjadi kaya!'' Katanya dengan kasar. Aku tidak tahan menjatuhkan air mataku lagi, ternyata Sasuke cuma mencari harta. Bukan mencari cinta! akhirnya air mataku jatuh dengan sendirinya. Dengan secepat mungkin aku pergi dari rumah itu sambil terus menangis di setiap jalan.

Aku berpikir sejenak, aku sangat kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke tadi. Membuat hati ini serasa ditusuk jarum yang sangat tajam, aku mencintainya dengan tulus tapi dia membalasnya dengan sikap kasar. Seminggu aku selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis berturut-turut, sampai akhirnya Naruto datang menghiburku.

End Flashback:

''Kau ini, sejak hubunganmu dengan Sasuke berakhir kau menjadi pendiam Sakura! Aku bingung denganmu.'' Kata Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

''Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto!'' Ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

Teng, teng, teng...

Lonceng masuk berbunyi anak-anak mulai memasuki ruangan kelas mereka masing-masing. Naruto dan aku akhirnya ke bangku kami masing-masing begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di belakang bangkuku, jadi Sasuke bisa begitu jelas melihatku, tapi aku tidak mau mengurusinya.

Setelah pelajaran selesai akhirnya kami semua bisa beristirahat. Aku bersama temanku Ino dan Tenten segera ke kantin untuk sarapan. Tanpa sengaja, ternyata disana ada Sasuke juga yang sedang sarapan. Sebenarnya aku ingin kembali tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku dengan terpaksa melangkahkan kakiku ke meja samping Sasuke karena memang semua meja sudah penuh.

''Hn.'' Katanya ketika melihatku duduk. Uh, aku sangat benci ketika dia mengatakan 'hn' aku ingin sekali meramas mulutnya itu.

''Hn, Sasuke! Ada apa hn?'' Tanyaku agak kasar

''Hn?'' Dia mengangkat alis sebelah kirinya, dan untuk kedua kalinya ingin sekali aku menjambak rambutnya.

''Rggh! Hn! hn? Hn, hn. Hnnnn! Kataku tidak jelas dan tanpa aku sadari Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba dan Neji sedang menatapku dengan bingung. Hah, aku tertunduk malu. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke tak jelas itu.

''Kau kenapa Sakura?'' Tanya Kiba kepadaku.

''Engg.. Ah, Mas! Baksonya satu yah!'' Kataku yang berpura-pura mencari alasan.

''Hn, aneh!'' Kata Sasuke lagi. menyebalkan!

Setelah selesai makan di kantin bersama temanku, aku mengajak mereka untuk segera pergi dari situ karena aku muak melihat Sasuke yang begitu menyebalkan.

''In, Ten! Ayo pergi dari sini!'' Ajakku ke mereka.

''Aduhh, Sak! Lu gimana sih, kita masih kenyang nih!'' Kata Ino sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Menggelikan!

''Iya Sak, istirahat dulu napa sih!'' Sambung Tenten. Temanku memang kadang menyebalkan, tapi aku tetap suka pada mereka karena mereka sering membantuku jika aku ada masalah.

''Iya deh!'' Kataku dengan pasrah.

''Sakura, kamu mau kemana?'' Tanya Naruto padaku.

''Aku mau ke belakang sekolah, kamu mau ikut tidak?'' Ajakku.

''Ayo, aku juga sering kesana.'' Kata Naruto lalu menggandeng tanganku untuk pergi ke sana.

Setelah berlari cukup cepat, akhirnya aku dan Naruto sampai juga di tempat itu. Kami sama-sama capek dan memilih untuk beristirahat di sebuah bangku kosong. Aku dan Naruto saling bercakap-cakap sambil tertawa ceria bersama. Sampai seketika Naruto menanyaiku dengan serius.

''Sakura, engg.. kamu masih membenci Sasuke?'' Tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius, aku tidak tahu mau menjawab apa karena apapun kesalahan Sasuke, aku seperti tidak bisa membencinya.

''Err... Menurutmu?'' Tanyaku pura-pura bodoh.

''Jawab aku Sakura, aku serius!''

''I..iyalah aku membenci Sasuke, sudah jelas dia bersama wanita lain.'' Jawabku berbohong.

''Kau tidak berbohongkan?'' Tanyanya lagi dan sedikit tidak mempercayaiku.

'' kok! Kenapa kamu tanya tentang hal itu?'' Kataku penasaran.

''Ah, tidak kok! Aku cuma penasaran saja. Ayo kita pergi dari sini!''

''Iya.'' Aku merasa aneh dengan Naruto, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menanyaiku? Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, tapi apa yah?

.

.

Panas matahari yang menembus celah-celah rumahku, membuatku keringat dingin. Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Aku juga seorang penjaga kasir di sebuah toko besar milik Tuanku namanya Orochimaru aku biasanya menyebutnya Orochimaru-sama. Hari ini aku akan kerja disana.

Menurutku dia seorang pria yang sangat kaya dan sering menambahkan gaji para pekerja di toko ini, itu yang membuatku suka padanya. Bisa juga dibilang dia pria yang dermawan. Tapi yang aku tidak sukai dari dia atau sifat buruknya adalah suka membawa wanita ke dalam ruangan. Aku tidak tahu mereka sedang apa di dalam sana, yang jelas setelah Orochimaru-sama keluar dari ruangan itu, wanita tadi akan memberikan sejumlah uang yang lumayan banyak. Aku tahu, itu yang membuat Orochimaru-sama menjadi kaya.

Setelah berjalan kaki dari rumahku, akhirnya aku sampai juga di toko milik Orochimaru-sama. Dan apa yang aku lihat? Yah, lagi-lagi aku melihat Orochimaru-sama membawa sambil merangkul pinggang seorang wanita yang bertubuh sexi. Ck, membuatku bosan. Tempat ruangan 'itu' di samping toko Orochimaru-sama jadi, jika Orochimaru-sama membawa wanita aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ya sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan! Lebih baik aku segera bekerja sebelum Orochimaru-sama menegurku.

''Ini uangnya yah!'' Kata seseorang sambil memberikan uangnya padaku. Akupun melayaninya dengan baik

''Iya terima kasih.'' Jawabku tersenyum.

Setelah seharian aku bekerja, akupun pulang dengan membawa sejumlah uang yang sudah aku terima dari Orochimaru-sama, karena ini adalah hari gajian untuk aku beserta pekerja lainnya. Aku segera pulang ke rumah dengan wajah bergembira. Uang ini akan kusimpan untuk biaya sekolahku nanti, dan yang terpenting membawa bibi Tsunade ke dokter untuk berobat.

Setelah sekian lama aku menelusuri jalan, aku bertemu dengan 2 preman yang sangat mengerikan, badannya juga sangat besar aku tidak mungkin bisa melawannya. Mereka ingin merebut uangku, aku berusaha meminta tolong tapi di sini sangat sepih. Aku juga ingin lari tapi mereka terus menghalangiku.

''Hey, serahkan uangmu!'' Kata salah satu preman yang memakai anting sangat banyak di bagian telinganya.

''Tidak akan!'' Kataku melawan.

''Cuma seorang wanita, tapi sok tau sekali! Pilih nyawa atau harta?'' Tanyanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menyodorkan pisau tajam kearah leherku.

''To..tolong!'' Kataku berteriak, preman-preman itupun segera menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

''Kau berani bertindak yah! Kau ingin mati hah!'' Ucap preman satu lagi.

Aku cuma bisa berharap seseorang untuk menolongku. Dan benar, ternyata dengan tidak sengaja Naruto lewat dengan motornya. Aku sangat senang sekali. Narutopun turun dan berkata pada preman-preman bangsat ini.

''Oy, Jangan berani sama perempuan! Kalau berani, sini lawan aku!'' Kata Naruto sambil membawa sebuah tongkat yang berukuran cukup besar.

''Haha, jadi kau mau menantang kami anak ingusan?'' Kata preman itu dengan nada meremehkan.

''Hh,'' Narutopun maju dan segera menyerang preman satu itu, sedangkan preman satunya lagi masih menutup mulutku dan terus menahanku agar aku tidak bisa lari. Dengan sekuat tenaga akupun menginjak salah satu kakinya. Diapun meringis kesakitan, dan ini kesempatanku untuk membantu Naruto menghajar preman itu.

Pak, buagh, duagh!

''Rasakan ini!''

''Makan itu!''

Aku dan Naruto berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan tangan dan kaki kami. Kamipun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari situ. Akhirnya kami menaiki motor Naruto dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

''Terima kasih Naruto! Kalau tidak ada kau pasti aku akan kehilangan uang ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih!'' Ucapku pada Naruto.

''Hehehe, sama-sama Sakura. Aku juga salut loh sama kamu. Ternyata kamu juga bisa melawan preman-preman itu yah!'' Puji Naruto padaku.

''Ah, hahaha.. tanpa kamu, aku juga pasti tidak akan bisa melawan mereka.''

''Hehehe..'' Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran khasnya. Aku suka ketika dia tertawa, membuat hatiku yang tadinya hancur menjadi tenang. Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tertawa, dia cuma mengatakan 'hn' itu membuatku bosan.

Akhirnya aku dan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan hingga ke rumahku.

''Sakura, aku pulang dulu yah! Dadahh..'' Pamit Naruto ketika aku turun dari motornya. Akupun membalasnya dengan senyum yang terhias dibibirku.

''Iya, hati-hati yah!'' Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto.

''Iya, hehehe..''

Ketika aku masuk kedalam rumahku, aku sangat kaget ketika melihat bibi Tsunade terjatuh lemas di lantai. Dengan secepat mungkin aku mengangkat bibi Tsunade ke kasur dan bertanya.

''Bibi, apa bibi baik-baik saja?'' Kataku dengan cemas.

''I..iya Sa..kura! Uhuk, uhuk!'' Kata bibi sambil batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

''Ah, bibii! Aku bawa ke rumah sakit yah?'' Kataku sambil menangis dan terus menggenggam tangan bibi Tsunade.

''Tidak usah Sakura! Uhuk, terlalu merepotkanmu!''

''Tidak bi. Bibi tidak pernah merepotkanku, malah aku yang selalu merepotkan bibi. Pokoknya aku akan mengantarkan bibi ke rumah sakit sekarang.

''Uhuk, terserah kamu saja Sakura!''

Akupun dengan wajah sedih mengangkat bibi Tsunade ke luar dan mencari taxi. Aku juga masih membawa uang tadi. Setelah mendapat taxi, dengan cepat aku membawa bibi ke dalam mobil dan segera menuju Konoha Hospital.

Setelah sampai di Konoha Hospital, aku memanggil salah satu suster dan menyuruh membawa bibi ke salah satu ruangan pasien. Setelah sampai di ruangan itu, aku disuruh tinggal dulu di depan ruangan. Di luar aku cuma putar kesana-kemari dengan wajah yang sangat cemas. Dan setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya salah satu suster datang menghampiriku.

''Kamu yang bernama Sakura?'' Tanya suster itu kepadaku.

''Iya sus, bagaimana keadaan bibi saya sus?'' Tanyaku hampir menangis.

''Bibi kamu masih baik-baik saja, tapi bibi kamu harus dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Dan menunggu sampai sakitnya pulih betul.''

''Em, iya deh! Boleh saya melihat bibiku?''

''Iya, silahkan!'' Katanya sambil mempersilahkanku masuk.

Aku melihat bibi Tsunade yang terbaring lemas di kasur. Aku menatapnya lalu aku berkata dalam hati 'Apakah aku bisa membayar biaya perobatan ini? Dari mana aku akan mendapatkan uang itu?'

Hah, hidupku memang tambah kacau! Mudah-mudahan saja nasibku akan berubah.

TBC

.

Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheh#Reader = Napa lo?

Ah, hay! Bagaimana ficku gaje, abal, jelek, aneh, parah...? *Kebanyakan!*

Gomen, saya terlalu bersemangat. Kalau fic ini ada kekurangan beri tau saya yah! Maklum, Author baru.. :)

R.E.V.I.E.W E W E W ? ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Maybe Typo

Title: Turns Out You Still Love Me

Author by: Yui Mori

Summary:

Sasuke, kenapa kamu lakukan semua ini padaku? Apa salahku? Kenapa kamu bersama wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuanku? Aku menyesal mempunyai kekashi sepertimu! Aku benci melihatmu lagi!

Diam! Aku sudah muak melihatmu yang terus-menerus miskin. aku ingin menjadi kaya!

NaruSaku and SasuSaku ending!

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

Chapter 2

Matahari bersinar terang, aku segera bangun dari tidurku melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa-biasanya. Bersekolah, kerja di toko Orochimaru-sama, dan lainnya. Tapi ada penambahan pekerjaan lagi, menjaga bibi Tsunade di rumah sakit. Yah, itu sedikit membosankan! Tapi aku harus tabah menghadapi semua cobaan ini.

''Hoammf, selamat pagi dunia..'' kataku sambil menguap.

Aku segera bangkit dan bergegas ke sekolahku dengan berjalan kaki, mungkin Naruto tidak bersamaku kali ini.

Ketika di jalan ada sebuah motor yang sedang melewatiku aku tidak tahu siapa akupun berbalik ke arahnya dan ternyata dia adalah... Sasuke, orang yang paling aku benci sekaligus masih tetap cinta sejatiku.

Kami berdua saling bertatapan, dia melihatku dan aku melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, dan dia berkata padaku.

''Apa?'' katanya sok tahu.

''Tidak.'' jawabku singkat, jelas dan padat karena aku meniru gayanya. Haha...

''Hn.'' dia mencuekiku lagi dan segera melanjuti jalannya dengan santai. Menyebalkan!

Ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatiku cukup jauh, aku menyumpahinya.

''Semoga saja ada yang melemparkan kau becek!'' sumpahku pada Sasuke dengan wajah setan.

Sreeesshh

Apa-apaan ini, aku terkena air kotor oleh ulah mobil itu. Sialan! Aku yang menyumpahi Sasuke malah aku yang terkena sendiri, sama saja ini dengan Senjata Makan Tuan! Ukh, aku sudah tobat menyumpahi orang lagi.

Setelah berjalan sambil berkomat-kamit sendiri, akhirnya aku sampai juga di sekolah. Dan, aku melihat Naruto yang sedang menghampiriku.

''Hai Sakura!'' ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

''Uh, tumben kau tidak bersamaku jalan. Kau kemana?'' tanyaku sedikit cemberut.

''Hihihi, maaf deh. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Hei, kenapa pakaianmu kotor begitu?'' tanya Naruto sambil memandangi bajuku yang penuh dengan kotoran.

''Iya nih, tadi ada mobil sialan yang langsung main nyembur air segala! Bajuku jadi kotor begini. Eh, Naruto masuk yuk!'' ajakku pada Naruto.

''Ayo!''

Aku dan Naruto segera memasuki lapangan upacara... Eh, maksudnya memasuki ruangan kelas.

-Dalam Kelas-

''Hai, semuanya bagaimana kabar kalian?'' tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya.

''Baaeekk...'' jawab mereka serempak dan sedikit bosan.

''Hehehe, lemas sekali kalian ini! Contohin Lee dong!'' ucap Naruto basa-basi.

''Itu benar!'' kata Lee sambil menunjukkan gigi mengkilatnya.

''Naruto, apa-apaan sih kamu ini. Ayo duduk!'' ucapku pada Naruto lalu menarik tangannya.

''Hehe..''

''Eh, pasangan kekasih gak jelas! Lebih baik kalian minggir deh! Bikin suasana hancur aja, kalau mau pacaran mending di bar aja sana. Lebih puas berpacaran sekalian aja bikin sex!'' ucap Sasuke dengan kasarnya membuat hati ini seperti ingin meledak akupun menghampirinya.

Plaakk!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Sasuke.

''Kau jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau saja yang berbuat sex pada wanita bertubuh sexi, banyak uang, gatal, dan tidak punya sopan santun! Apa kau tahu Sasuke? Hati ini sangat sakit ketika kau selingkuh di belakangku! Apa kau punya harga diri hah?'' ucapku dengan sangat emosi sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

''Aku punya harga diri!'' katanya dengan nada keras membuatku semakin takut.

Aku segera pergi dari tempat itu dan berdiam di bawah pohon.

''Hiks, hiks, Sa..sasuke kau jahat! Aku ingin bunuh diri saja, aku tidak berguna lagi di bumi ini!'' gumamku sambil terus menangis.

''Jangan Sakura!'' suara itu, suara yang paling aku sukai dan selalu membuat hatiku tenang ketika aku didekatnya. Naruto, dia datang menghampiriku.

''Na..naruto?''

''Sakura, jangan sekali-kali kau mengucapkan ingin bunuh diri! Harusnya kau beruntung bisa di lahirkan di bumi ini, tidak ada manusia yang terlahir sempurna.'' ucap Naruto sambil memelukku dengan hangat.

''Maafkan aku Naruto, aku terbawa emosi. Aku terbawa emosi gara-gara pria bangsat itu. Kau tahu? Hati ini sangat sakit ketika dia mengucapkan kata-kata kurang ajar itu Naruto!'' kataku yang masih menangis di pelukan Naruto.

''Iya, aku tahu Sakura. Kalau begitu... bolehkah aku menjadi pengganti Sasuke?''

Ah, sontak aku sangat kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

''Maksudmu?'' tanyaku bingung.

''Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Sakura? Aku janji aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu, dan tidak akan pernah membuatmu kecewa. Bolehkah?'' tanyanya dengan tatapan memohon padaku.

''Engg.. Bo..boleh Naruto.'' jawabku sedikit gugup.

''Terima kasih, Sakura.''

''Sama-sama, Naruto.''

Sejak kejadian itu aku dan Naruto sudah berpacaran, aku sangat senang karena ada pengganti Sasuke yang lebih menghargaiku dan selalu membuatku senang.

.

.

''Naruto-kun!''

''Sakura-chan!''

Aku dan Naruto telah memakai Kun dan Chan dibelakang nama panggilan. Aku dan Naruto sudah pacaran jadi bolehkan kalau memanggil dengan ucapan begitu? Aku sangat senang.

.

Suatu hari aku dan Naruto bersama teman-teman lainnya kedatangan murid baru di kelas. Namanya Hinata Hyuuga, dia sangat cantik, baik, dan juga pintar. Sehingga banyak pria yang menyukainya.

Begini ceritanya:

''Hai anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia perempuan. Hinata silahkan masuk!'' ucap Kurenai-sensei.

Ketika Hinata masuk semua mata laki-laki di kelas itu tertuju pada Hinata. Aku sedikit cemburu ketika Naruto juga ikut-ikutan memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan suka.

''Hai, namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Mohon pertemanannya!'' katanya dengan sopan.

''Waaww, kau sangat cantik!''

''Waw sexi!''

''Ahhh..''

''Sangat menggoda!''

Ucap semua laki-laki yang ada di kelas itu, aku semakin cemburu saja ketika Naruto juga mengatai kalau Hinata cantik. Memang aku

akui Hinata cantik, tapikan Naruto pacarku!

Aku tertuju pada Sasuke, aku melihatnya. Sasuke cuma memasang muka datar dan biasa ketika melihat Hinata. Baguslah kalau begitu! Eh, maksudku kenapa dia begitu? Hinatakan cantik? Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak tertarik sama sekali. Dia lebih memilih membaca buku dari pada melihat Hinata. Hah, dia aneh!

''Ah, Hinata kau boleh duduk dengan Sakura de sebelah sana!'' kata Kurenai-sensei sambil menunjukkan tempat dudukku, aku senang tapi aku sedikit sebal. Bagaimana kalau Naruto ke tempatku dan menggoda Hinata?

''Baik!''

Hinata menuju ke tempaku, aku hanya menatapnya cuek dan aku bisa lihat semua laki-laki memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata. Mereka menatap tubuh Hinata mulai dari bawah kaki sampai atas kepalanya. Argh, aku sangat jengkel ketika Naruto juga memperhatikan Hinata.

Begitu ceritanya, kalian suka? Aku tidak suka!

.

.

Hari yang cerah untuk jiwa yang sepih, tapi bagiku ini hari yang menyebalkan untuk kedua kalinya. kalian tahu? Aku dan Naruto sudah putus! Gara-gara Hinata itu. Padahal Naruto berjanji tidak akan membuatku kecewa lagi dan akan selalu menjagaku ternyata dia mengingkar janjinya.

Flashback:

Aku dan Naruto ada janjian di Cafè hari ini dan hari ini hari selasa mungkin kali ini hari keberuntunganku. aku senang, aku kira Naruto akan membuatkanku sebuah kejutan tapi ternyata...

''Sakura-chan,'' panggil Naruto padaku dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

''Yah, ada apa Naruto-kun?'' jawabku dengan gembira.

''Maafkan aku tapi... Hubungan kita harus... Berakhir sampai di sini!'' ucapnya membuat aku kaget mendengarnya.

''Apa? Ke..kenapa bisa begitu?'' tanyaku dengan sedih.

''Aku dan Hinata... Telah berpacaran,'' kata Naruto lagi membuat aku anti dengan yang namanya Hinata dan akh, aku sangat kecewa dengan Naruto.

''Ka..kau jahat Naruto!'' ucapku lalu pergi dari situ dengan secepat mungkin.

''Maafkan aku Sakura, sebenarnya aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi aku dijodohkan dengan orang tuaku!''

.

''Hiks, hiks.. Kenapa hari selasa selalu saja menyebalkaaannn!'' teriakku di jalan membuat orang-orang di sekitar menatapku bingung.

''Uh, kalian tau, aku sudah gilaaaa!'' teriakku lagi.

''Dasar aneh!'' gumam salah satu cewek.

''Bukan aku yang aneh, tapi.. Semua laki-laki itu aneh! Tidak ada satupun yang pernah buat hati wanita senang, semuanya selalu saja berselingkuh!'' kataku mulai tenang tapi marah.

Dengan hati panas, aku segera menuju ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk bibi Tsunade. Setelah sampai di sana dengan lemas aku memasuki ruang rawat bibi Tsunade.

''Hai bi!'' kataku dan langsung duduk di kursi.

''Hai Sakura, kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Uhuk..'' tanya bibi sambil menatapku.

''Tidak, hanya saja singkirkan semua pria yang suka berselingkuh!'' ucapku mulai stress.

''Ya ampun Sakura! Kau pasti sedang, uhuk bertengkar dengan pacarmu kan?''

''Yah, begitulah! Bi, apa bibi sudah sehat?'' kataku mulai basa-basi karena malas mengurusi tentang hal yang tadi.

''Iya, bibi sudah lumayan sehat mungkin uhuk, beberapa hari lagi bibi bisa keluar dari sini. Kau sudah punya uangnya?''

''Hah, belum bi. Aku tidak tahu dapat dari mana uangnya!'' jawabku menghela nafas.

''Tidak apa-apa, uhuk. Kalau bisa kau lebih memperhatikan kerjamu dari pada sekolahmu yah?''

''Iya bi.''

.

.

Sekarang aku lebih berkonsentrasi pada perkerjaanku untuk mendapatkan uang yang lebih dan bisa membiayai perawatan bibi Tsunade.

Siang ini aku akan bekerja lagi disana, aku sudah menyiapkan peralatanku semuanya. Mulai dari tas, sisir, minuman dan tongkat supaya berjaga-jaga kalau ada yang menggangguku.

Aku sudah sampai di toko milik Orochimaru-sama, dengan senang hati aku melayani para pelanggan yang sedang membeli. Dan setelah pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku menuju ke ruang Orochimaru-sama.

''Orochimaru-sama, bolehkah saya meminta gaji duluan? Saya sangat membutuhkan uang itu sekarang juga karena bibi saya sedang di rawat di rumah sakit.'' kataku sambil memasang muka kasihan.

''Hehe, kasihan sekali kau Sakura! Kalau begitu ini, uangnya! Hehe..'' ucapnya sambil memberikanku sejumlah uang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa setiap kami bicara padanya dia selalu saja tertawa, padahal tidak ada yang lucu. Itu memang kebiasaan anehnya.

''Terima kasih Orochimaru-sama.'' kataku menunduk.

''Hehehe, sama-sama.'' ucapnya sambil tertawa, lagi?

Aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu sambil bergembira, aku sudah bilang kalau Orochimaru-sama itu dermawan. Saat aku ingin pulang aku melihat...

Sasuke? Benarkah? Itu Sasuke? Dan... Dia membawa seorang wanita ke dalam ruangan Orochimaru? Apakah itu benar Sasuke? Aku ingin menyelidikinya.

Ya ampun, ternyata benar. Dia memang Sasuke! Jangan-jangan... Dia bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru-sama. Dan dia adalah orang yang melayani perempuan dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup! Aku tidak percaya, buat apa Sasuke melakukan semua itu!

.

Aku pulang dengan sangat gelisah, aku masih tidak percaya kalau itu Sasuke. Apa jangan-jangan.. Waktu aku melihat Sasuke dengan 3 wanita lain dan memegang uang yang lumayan banyak itu karena dia seorangg...

Ah, buat apa aku mengingat kejadian itu lagi! Toh, dia dan aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi!

Tapi aku cemburu! Aku tidak terima kalau wanita lain memegang-megang tubuh Sasuke! Hanya aku saja yang bisa memegang tubuh Sasuke! Aku harus bicara pada Sasuke besok di sekolah!

.

.

-Konoha High School-

Aku datang dengan sangat cepat ke sekolah karena aku ingin menemui Sasuke dan aku ingin bicara padanya tentang hal kemarin. Aku mencari-cari Sasuke dan ternyata yang kutemukan adalah Naruto. Hah, menyebalkan!

''Hai Sakura!'' sapanya padaku.

''Huh!'' aku tidak peduli, aku cuma terus berjalan mencari Sasuke.

''Sombong sekali dia!'' ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

''Akh, dimana sih Sasuke?'' batinku.

''Hai Sakura!''

''Eh, pocong! Eh, Sasuke toh!'' kataku cuek dan tidak mau menatapnya.

''Hn.'' Balas Sasuke dan segera pergi.

''Huh, sana pergi! Aku tidak butuh kamu kok!'' ucapku.

''Eh? Aku membutuhkanmu Sasukee...'' teriakku pada Sasuke lalu mengejarnya.

''Hn?''

''Sasuke, aku mau kau jawab yang benar!'' kataku pada Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

''Hn.''

''Kau kenal Orochimaru?''

''Hn.''

''Apakah kemarin kau kesana?''

''Hn.''

''Dengan siapa?''

''Sendiri.''

''Kau jangan berbohong Sasuke! Aku melihatmu, kau bersama dengan wanita lain! Aku melihatnya sendiri Sasuke!'' ucapku mulai marah.

''Jadi kenapa?''

''Benarkan kau bersama wanita lain?''

''Hn. Memangnya apa urusanmu?''

''Engg.. Tidak. Sasuke! Jawab aku! Apakah kau adalah orang yang suka melayani wanita? Jawab aku Sasuke!'' kataku memohon.

''Hn. Itu bukan urusanmu!''

''Itu urusanku Sasuke!''

''Hn?''

''Itu urusanku, karena aku...''

''Ini hidupku! Kau jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang lain! Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi!'' teriak Sasuke emosi padaku.

''Sa..sasuke..'' aku menangis, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa 'aku masih mencintainya'. Tapi, dia malah memarahiku, aku lari dari hadapannya. Tapi sebuah tangan menghalangiku aku tidak tahu siapa saat aku balik, ternyata yang menghalangiku adalah Sasuke.

''Ah, Sasuke?''

''Kau mau bilang apa?''

''Tidak. Tidak jadi! Kau bilang kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi kan? Iya kan, Sasuke?''

''...''

''Aku masih mencintaimu, sesakit apapun yang kau lakukan padaku aku tetap mencintaimu. Tapi, kau sudah membenciku kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mencarimu!'' kataku padanya membuat Sasuke terdiam. Aku melepaskan cengkraman tangannya padaku dan aku lari sambil menangis.

''Hn.''

Aku menangis bawah di pohon itu lagi, pohon tempatku bersedih karena Sasuke. juga saat Naruto memelukku dan nyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan lagi, lagi ini hari selasa! Aku sangaaatt benci hari selasa!

Aku tidak mau masuk kelas, aku lebih memilih bersedih di bawah pohon itu sambil mengingat semua kejadian yang baru saja menimpaku. Saat Naruto memutuskanku, dan saat Sasuke memaki-makiku dengan kata-kata kasar.

Sampai pulangpun aku tetap disini, masih menangis dan terus menangis. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku pulang, mungkin saja sore atau sedikit lagi. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyebut namaku..

''Sakura.''

Aku berbalik ke arah suara itu, aku melihat sosok pria yang sangat tampan, bermata onyx dan sedang tersenyum padaku. Sasuke..

''Sa..sasuke?''

''Hn, aku Sasuke.''

''Buat apa kau kesini! Mau menyakiti perasaanku lagi, hah?'' kataku marah.

''Bukan. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu!'' Sasuke lalu menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku.

''Sakura, kau tahu.'' ucap Sasuke lembut.

''Apa?'' jawabku kasar.

''Hn, kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bekerja seperti itu?''

''...''

''Hn, itu karena ini!'' kata Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah barang di saku celananya dan menyodorkan sebuah tempat kotak kecil yang terbungkus.

''Apa itu Sasuke?'' tanyaku penasaran.

''Ini cincin Sakura, aku ingin melamarmu Sakura, maukah kau menjadi istriku?'' ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan cincin itu padaku. Aku sangat tidak percaya apa yang Sasuke katakan dia bilng 'maukah kau menjadi istriku?' Ini pasti cuma mimpi!

''Ini, ini mimpikan Sasuke?'' tanyaku sambil memegang-megang wajahku.

''Ini bukan mimpi Sakura, jadi bagaimana?''

''Engg.. Tidak. Tidak bisa Sasuke! Aku tidak mau menjadi istrimu!'' tolakku, membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget.

''Apa? Kenapa?''

''Pertama: aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau melamarku padahal baru-baru saja kita saling bertengkar. Kedua: Aku tidak mau mempunyai suami yang sudah di pegang oleh wanita lain!''

''Hn, itu karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura!''

''Ah, be..benarkah?'' tanyaku tidak percaya.

''Hn.''

''Tapi, kenapa? Kalau kau mencintaiku kenapa kau mau dipegang-pegang sama wanita lain?'' kataku agak kasar.

''Hn, kau salah Sakura. Aku tidak dipegang-pegang oleh wanita lain. Orochimaru saja yang pernah, dan dia sering memberiku uang karena aku pernah membantunya saat dia pernah miskin.'' jawab Sasuke sambil memegang mukaku.

''Kenapa saat aku datang ke rumahmu kau di kerumuni oleh 3 wanita, Sasuke? Kenapa? Kau juga memaki-makiku!'' ucapku mulai menangis.

''Memang aku pernah, tapi itu aku terpaksa karena ada Orochimaru di situ. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, dengan sekuat tenaga aku tidak jadi sampai kelebihan melayani mereka. Percayalah padaku Sakura!''

''Aku percaya padamu Sasuke!''

''Jadi, maukah kau menjadi istriku, putri cantik?'' goda Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

''I..iya pangeranku!'' balasku tersenyum juga.

Ternyata tidak selamanya hari selasa itu buruk. Hari selasa juga adalah hari terpahitku dan termanisku seumur hidup. Aku tidak akn melupakan kenangan ini!

~The end 12-11-10~

Bwuahahaha, ficnya aneh gak? Gomen deh kalau jelek! Sebenrnya gak mau lanjutin karena takut abal *Plak*

Tapi karena Hanachi Mya-chan menyuruhku lanjutkan yah, aku lanjutin aja..

Hehehe, thans Hanachi Mya-chan! sampai gak tau kalau aku teman fbnya..

Hahaha, ya sudalah..

R

E

V

I

E

w

P

L

E

A

S

E

?

?


End file.
